Babysitting the Dweeb
by super-sugarzoom
Summary: Bakura gets stuck babysitting...again but this time, there's no hangover! He just doesn't know who the hell the kid is! Read and Review please!


Hey you guys, took me a while but it's here! The sequel to Babysitting the Maniac! You don't have to read that one first but it will make a little more sense if you do. Anyway, on with it…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything…really I don't

Babysitting the Dweeb

Chapter 1-mass confusion

* * *

Bakura sat on the luxurious leather couch trying to remember exactly how he had ended up in this situation.

_/FLASHBACK/_

Bakura sat on his bed listening to the radio, bobbing his head to some random song he had never heard before. Ryou lay on his front on the floor surrounded by papers showing various statistics. He sifted through a few holding a pencil between his teeth whilst he looked for the sheet he needed.

"Ryou, I'm kinda bored." Bakura said looking at a sheet full of numbers he had picked up from the floor by the bed.

"Then go find something to do." Ryou said simply, removing the pencil and still looking for the sheet he needed to continue with his business studied homework.

"There isn't anything to do." Bakura argued with a hint of a whine. Ryou's brow furrowed when he still hadn't located the sheet.

"As much as I hate to say it, go and annoy Yami."

"Can't." Bakura said gloomily, "They're on vacation."

"Oh yeah, I forgot. Well go and see someone else."

"I cant be bothered, Yugi's house is closest, the rest of the dorks live way across town and I really don't wanna walk that far."

"Oh lord fuck, you're so lazy." Ryou said getting annoyed at his whiney yami and his still missing sheet.

"Ryooooouuuuu!" Bakura whined at his hikari's lack of helpfulness.

"Oh for fucks sake Bakura just shut your mouth!" Bakura looked shocked for a moment but recovered quickly, he had learned that his darling, sweet hikari wasn't so darling nor sweet when pissed off.

"But-"

"I don't want to hear it. Oh for the love of cheese sticks where is that fucking sheet!" Ryou almost screamed. Bakura blinked before he burst out laughing. "What's so funny?" Ryou asked indignantly.

"'For the love of cheese sticks'. Where the hell did that come from?" Ryou just sighed. "You've been hanging around with Yugi for too long.

"Oh just sh-" Ryou cut himself off, catching sight of the sheet in his yami's hand. "Bakura?"

"Yeah?" Bakura looked up, still smiling at his hikari's randomness.

"Is that sheet in your hand titled 'Stocks 1990'? Bakura looked at it then back at his hikari uneasily.

"Maybe."

"Bakura! That's the sheet I've just spent five minutes looking for!" Ryou exploded again.

"Erm…sorry?"

"NO! Just get out! Go ruin someone else's day!" Ryou screamed pointing at the bedroom door.

"But-"

"GO!"

Bakura ducked just in time as a pencil case had been launched at his head. He leapt off of the bed and raced out of the room, not slowing down until he was out of the front door. He stood on the doorstep listing all of the people he knew and calculating how far away they lived, he really didn't want to move very much but the further he was from his demented hikari, the better he felt. His face lit up when came to the last person on his mental list. Kaiba. He lived just three blocks away and, he was Bakura's second favourite person to annoy other than Yami.

He set off towards the Kaiba mansion quickly looking at the dark rain clouds floating in the sky, still managing to look threatening even though floating gracefully. He arrived outside the huge, intricately decorated wrought iron gates, the 'K' initial woven so flawlessly in with the webbed design. Looking up at the gates and noting the harsh vibes they generated set against the dark clouds. Bakura almost considered turning back and facing his frustrated hikari.

Almost…

He wandered over to the intercom and pressed the button which buzzed letting the inhabitants know someone was waiting at the gates. He had expected to hear Kaiba's annoyed voice demanding to know who it was that dared disturb his Sunday morning, but he was surprised to find the gates opening without interrogation. He headed onto the premises only to stop dead in his tracks at the sight of the long gravel driveway.

"Stupid show-off Kaiba." Bakura grumbled. Twenty minutes later, he flopped down on the edge of the giant water fountain that served as a round about in front of the mansion. The former tomb-robber looked up at the sky again grumbling about the unnecessarily long and stupid driveway, he noticed the change in the atmosphere. The clouds were now many shades darker and the tingle in air promised a storm, the whole scene sporting a horror film feel.

Bakura glanced towards the mansion and noticed the huge oak wooden doors were slightly ajar. He stood and started towards them, feeling that somehow this wasn't right. As he drew closer, the older Kaiba's shouts could be heard.

Someone must have really pissed him off Bakura thought now climbing the few steps leading up to the front doors, a devilish smirk playing on his features. Good, this should make it all the more fun for me.

Bakura was about to push the door open but instead it swung inward with enough force to rip it off it's hinges and he was faced with the owner of the mansion. Bakura took an automatic step back from the towering man but was pulled instantly forwards by the lapels of his black trench coat. He closed his eyes ready, bracing himself against whatever the raging Kaiba was going to throw at him.

"Bakura! Bakura my saviour! I'm so glad you're here!"

Okay, not exactly what he was expecting.

"Huh?" his eyes snapped open and he stared confusedly into the others face.

"I need a humongous favour," Kaiba started, "I have to work, some emergency up at the corporation but I can't take Mokie with me so I need you to look after him. I'll be back in three days and I'll pay you. Everything you need, I have, trust me. Thanks a lot bye!" This was all said so fast that Bakura was too preoccupied with trying to work it out that he didn't notice his release and the older Kaiba running past him and towards a black limo that had pulled up unnoticed by the tomb-robber. He was jerked back to reality by the slamming of car doors.

"Kaiba wait!" But it was too late, the black stretch limousine had already set off down the incredibly long driveway. "Shit." Bakura turned and looked through the open doorway into the marble floored, oak panelled entrance hall. The devilish smirk was back, this time accompanied with a cackle of glee. He headed into the entrance hall and slammed the heavy oak door shut behind him, causing a delightfully loud bang and causing the wall lights in the hall to rattle. He noticed a phone on a desk opposite the doors, he guessed he should phone Ryou. He dialled his home number and waited to hear his hikari's voice.

"Hello?"

"Yo, it's me, I'm not coming home for a few days, I'm babysitting…" Bakura struggled to remember the younger Kaiba's name, "The Kaiba brat."

"O…Kay…how in the world did you manage to land that job, did Kaiba not hear what happened to Marik?"

"Way to make me feel good hikari."

"Sorry, well do you need me to bring anything over?"

"No Kaiba said I'd have everything I needed and seeing as he's a rich bastard, I see no reason to doubt him."

"Okay, how long will you be gone?"

"Kaiba say's three days."

"Okay, I guess I'll see you soon then."

"Yup, bye." Bakura put the phone back onto it's cradle ad looked about himself. There was a doorway to his left and another one to his right. He chose to go through the left, figuring he had three days to explore the pace. He had the unsettling feeling of not quite knowing what to do with himself. He pushed the door open a little further and stuck his head through, concluding that the room was a lounge and Kaiba, being rich, would have more than one.

He moved into the room fully and took in the huge cream leather sofa's and the glass coffee table situated before a massive flat screen television.

"Wow." He murmured as he walked over to a sofa, taking the décor and coming to the conclusion that Kaiba had class, "Rich bastard." He sunk onto the leather sofa and let he whole situation sink in.

_/END FLASHBACK/_

Okay, so it wasn't exactly a bad situation. He couldn't complain really, a big-no-huge house in which to roam about freely, an endless list of things to do and he was getting paid to sit on his ass and engage in that endless list. Although there was one tiny problem, and tiny it was; the younger Kaiba. He was being paid to look after Mokie, as Kaiba had called him. Bakura had never learned the brat's name. at this point in time, he had no clue where the kid was. And that probably wasn't a good thing.

* * *

Okay so I took my time I've been incredibly busy what with procrastinating and such. I'm really lazy so that plays a big part also. But the first chapter's here now so tell me what you think okay? 


End file.
